Graduating
by Bunny1
Summary: Graduation has come, and Ricky has proposed to Amy. With Adrian is determined to split them apart, can they handle the fallout? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Adrian huffed, sitting in her chair. Ricky had just proposed to Amy- in a _very_ public way.

_Well, until the wedding is here, you're still up for grabs, Ricky Underwood..._ she thought to herself, her full lips set in a determined line. She left the stage silently, a plan already forming in her head...

* * *

Later that night, Amy lay in bed with Ricky, holding her ring up to the light, beaming at it. Ricky smiled.

"You like it? Really?"

"It's the prettiest thing I've ever owned!" she gushed, hopping up and kissing him fully. "But, it must have cost you a fortune..."

Ricky chuckled. "You're worth it." he assured.

Amy gave him a melty smile, and he brushed her hair back from her face.

"I do love you." he said seriously. "You and John... my whole life, I've never actually loved anyone, till you..."

"Oh, Ricky..." Amy said, a little sob in her throat.

And, she slid into his arms, and they held each-other the rest of the night...

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up alone, with a note by her pillow.

_Ames,_

_Thought I'd let you sleep in, so I took John to your dad's before I start my shift.  
__Love, Ricky_

Amy smiled and lay against the pillow. She wondered if she and John should hyphenate to Jurgens-Underwood or just both take Underwood.

"Hmm... Amy Underwood..." she said out loud, testing it out. "Amy_ Jurgens_-Underwood..."

But, her concentration was broken as a knock came at the apartment door. Considering they lived above the butcher shoppe, she figured it couldn't be anyone but Ricky, so her face broke into a smile and she raced for the door, not even bothering to put a robe on over her tiny pink nightie.

"What's the matter, needed a good morning kiss before your shift?" she was saying as she unlocked the door.

But, her face crumpled into shock when she saw a complete stranger at the door. A very large man, who was leering at her.

"Uh... you're not supposed to be up here..." she said hesitantly. "Customers aren't allowed upstairs..."

"Aw, but what about my good morning kiss?" he said, reaching towards her.

Amy gave a little yelp, trying to slam the door, but the man caught it easily and swung it open _hard_, knocking her back onto the floor. She called out for help, but a large hand came over her mouth, slamming her head into the floor, and she succumbed to prolific blackness...


	2. Chapter 2

When Amy woke up, she was in a hospital bed, and her father and Ricky were pacing the room.

"Daddy?" Amy rasped out.

George rushed to her side. "Hey there, babydoll." he said gently.

She reached out her other hand. "Ricky?"

Ricky walked over slowly, and she could see the tear tracks that had gone down his face.

"What happened?" she asked, confused. "Where's John?" she demanded, trying to sit up.

"Easy, easy..." George said, pushing her back down gently. "He's fine. He's with Nora."

Amy put a hand to her forehead. "I feel dizzy... what happened?" she demanded again.

"You don't remember?" Ricky asked her through a clenched jaw.

"No... it's real fuzzy..." she said, her forehead puckering into a little frown.

"It's all right, baby, don't try to think about it now..." George soothed, stroking her hair gently.

"Don't try to think about it?" Ricky echoed in disbelief.

"Yes!" George snapped at him. "Clearly her mind is protecting her, because she went through a traumatic ordeal!"

"And, I get that," Ricky said, pacing, "but I wanna catch the bastard who _did_ this to her!" he said, starting to get angry. "They just get away with it, all the time, and who the hell let him _up_there?" Ricky demanded, punching the wall hard enough it made a dent.

Amy let out a little yelp and Ricky froze, clearly frightened himself. He worked so_ hard_to keep his anger in check...

George glared at him. "Now you listen here, _boy_," he said in the same growl he'd given Ben when he came over and yelled at Amy over Adrian, "I'm upset too, but having a tantrum is not going to solve a damn _thing_!" he hissed. "She's... delicate right now. You of all people should see that-"

"Me of all people? What the fu-"

But, he was interrupted as Anne came bursting into the room. "Amy!" she cried, rushing to the bed.

"Mom..." Amy said in a helpless sob.

"Oh, my baby, my baby..." Anne cried, gathering her up into her arms. "What happened? Who did this to you, darling?" Anne cooed.

"I don't know... never... saw him before... can't remember his face..." Amy hiccouched.

"Shhhh, shhh... it's going to be all right... Maybe Bunny saw-"

"Bunny?" Ricky interrupted sharply.

"Well, yes," Anne nodded. "Bunny heard a scream so she went up and saw the man. She chased him off, but he jumped out of the window. Not sure if she saw his face or not. She talked to the police already, though." Anne informed.

"Right..." Ricky said, starting to fidget.

"Why don't you go for a walk, Ricky?" Anne suggested gently. "I think you could use some fresh air..."

"I don't want to leave her." Ricky balked.

"Right now she needs her mother. You two need to cool off and get out of here." Anne said, more blunt this time. "Out."

* * *

Ricky walked out of the hospital room and bumped into Adrian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her beligerantly.

"My OBGYN is here. I was getting a checkup," she shrugged. "Why, what are _you_ doing here?"

Ricky shook his head. "Amy's... she was attacked."

Adrian gasped. "Oh, no, that's horrible... was she... you know... raped?"

Ricky's fists clenched at his sides. "Adrian... I make it a practice not to hit anyone, especially girls, so right now you need to get away from me and stop talking." he said through grit teeth.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was concerned, she's my friend, after all-"

"No, she's not!" Ricky snapped at her. "That's bull- all you've ever done is be jealous of her, and try to take what she has! Ben and Grace might by that 'friend' crap, but I don't. So don't go bothering her. _Stay away_." he warned, pointing at her. "Just... stay away from her."

Adrian looked slightly nervous as Ricky stalked off, but then she picked up her cellphone and texted someone.

_Good work- where can we meet for your payment?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Clearly, my Amy isn't safe with you." George said, signing her out as Amy sat in the wheelchair.

"She's safe with me- I wasn't _there_! _No one_is there every second!"

"Yeah, well, she's seventeen, and until she's eighteen, I can keep her from living outside of my residence." George said loftily.

Ricky's eyes burned. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes, I would. I miss Amy _and_John being there."

Ricky's scowl deepened. "She and I are getting married." he said again.

"Not without my consent until she's eighteen." George reminded.

"Wh-why doesn't Ricky just move into my old room with me?"

"Amy, you can't be agreeing with this..." Ricky said, incredulous.

"The thought of going back there makes me nervous," Amy admitted. "And, I feel safe with you, I do, it's not _about_that..."

"Then what _is_it about?" Ricky asked, taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm as he knelt in front of her wheelchair. "Cause if it's just about going back to being Daddy's little girl again-"

"It's about the _apartment_, Ricky. I don't feel comfy there after... you know... what happened to me. I may not even want to go into the butcher shoppe after this..."

A light finally went off in Ricky's head, and he kissed her forehead. "Okay, I get it," he acquiesced "We will stay with your Dad- temporarily- until we can find a new place. Deal?"

Amy nodded, looking immensely relieved.

"I'll get our stuff out today." he promised.

"Well, Robbie and John can share a room again, they like that." George said happily. "Come on, Peanut, Daddy will drive you home..." George said, pushing the wheelchair out the door.

Ricky rubbed his forehead, taking a deep sigh...

* * *

Ben paced his living room as Adrian came in.

"So, what did you want?" she asked, smacking her gum loudly in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

In truth- she could guess what he wanted...

"Your name is still on my bank account..." Ben said hesitantly, "we need to rectify that. And, you know that, yet, there was a huge cash withdrawal this morning of $1,500 dollars?"

"My name's still on the account, and I suffered for marrying you." she snapped beligerantly. "You wanna go take it off? We'll do it now. Get your car and let's go." she said. "But, I figure that money's owed to me. You like my new jacket?" she asked with a half flirtatious smile.

Ben groaned. "You can't seriously have spent $1,500 on a_ jacket_..."

"$299.99 if you must know, Mr. Accountant," she snarked.

"Right... Know what? Screw it, I don't care. Just... let's get you off of my account."

"Whatever..." Adrian muttered, following him out the door...


	4. Chapter 4

"Robbie and I aren't going to stay here tonight, George." Anne said impatiently. "I have to get to work tomorrow."

"Then let Robbie stay for a coupla days?"

Anne sighed. "Fine... but I'm coming to get him Thursday, George."

"Yeah, yeah. Say bye to Mommy, Rob."

"Buh-bye, Mama."

"Bye, sweetie." Anne said, giving him a big hug and a kiss.

At this time, Ricky came in with John, and Robbie started clammoring to get down. The two boys embraced each-other and John took his uncle's hand, leading him to the playroom. Anne smiled. "They _are _cute together..."

"Well, they're fam, and that's good." Ricky nodded. "You wanted us here, I got boxes in the car, dude." Ricky said to George.

"Don't call me 'dude'." George groused, following him out to Amy's car.

"What should I call you? _Daddy_?"

George reached out and flicked his ear. "George will be just fine, smartass."

* * *

A couple of hours went by, and Amy finally woke up again. She'd been a little out of it from the pain meds she was given, but Ricky figured her getting as much rest as possible right now was the best idea either way. She looked at him, standing at the stove.

"What are you making?" she asked, giving him a smile, only slightly difficult with her bruised and swollen face.

"Spaghetti Putanesca."

"Smells good- smells even better than mine."

"Well, yours is... fine..." Ricky said delicately. "But... this has all kinds of sausage and olives and stuff... it's just different."

In truth, George wasn't kidding when he said Amy made the worst spaghetti sauce in the universe, but he couldn't tell her that...

He held out a spoon for her to taste, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, my _God_..."

Ricky smiled.

"I just cooked some noodles in chicken broth and tossed 'em with olive oil for the boys- this is too hot for them." he said.

"How did you turn out so awesome?" Amy smiled at him.

"I didn't- I got lucky." Ricky said, and kissed her gently on the mouth.

There as a flinch from Amy when the sound of a knocking door sounded, and Ricky sighed, not wanting her to be scared like that, but he went to the door.

"Ben... now is not a good time."

"I just wanted to see how Amy was doing-"

"And I said it's not a good time." Ricky said, a hard set to his jaw.

"Ricky... let him in." Amy frowned.

Ricky growled under his breath, but moved aside for Ben to come in.

"Hi, I just wanted to see how you- wow..."

"Yeah." Amy said, touching her cheek self-consciously. "I'll be okay."

"Right..."

"We were just about to have dinner." Ricky said, hinting that it was time for Ben to leave.

"Oh, that's nice of you, thanks. Smells great." Ben said, walking Amy over to the table.

And, Ricky rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to rip Ben's hand off of his Amy's arm...


	5. Chapter 5

George sat on the couch, John on one knee, Robbie on the other, watching _Ponyo_ with them. Amy sat, beside him, under Ricky's arm, and Ben sat in the lounge chair. Ricky began wondering when he was going to freaking_ leave_. But, at the moment, Ben seemed more than comfortable. The doorbell rang, and Amy started to get up.

"Nah, you enjoy the movie with the kids." Ricky said, gently nudging her back down. "Ben and I'll get it."

Amy nodded, laying her head on John's leg, who was sitting on her father's leg, and George smiled, ruffing her hair gently. Ricky nudged Ben to come with him to the door, so he followed. Adrian gave a wide smile when she saw Ricky, but it faded when she saw Ben.

"What are _you_doing here?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"Amy is my friend. I came to see her. I can ask you the same question."

"Amy's my friend more." Adrian said childishly. "Grace is parking her car, she drove me and made rice krispie squares-"

Ricky grabbed them both by the arms and nudged them out to the porch. "Okay, that's enough. She's not up for a party right now, okay?"

Grace came up in time to hear Ricky beginning to speak. "Oh... because of the..._ rape_?" she asked, whispering the last word.

Ricky made a sour face at her. "You don't have to whisper it, it's not going to summon demons, Grace." he spat. "It's a word. A horrible word, yes, but it's a word, one that I know a little something _about_."

Grace looked embarrassed. "Oh, Ricky... I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me. You're not my abuser. And, for the record, she wasn't _actually_ raped. I talked to Bunny and to the docs: He _tried_, but Bunny got there to chase him away in time."

"Oh, thank Jesus..." Grace said.

"Don't be such a drama queen, she's just as fragile cause he tried. He came pretty damn close." Ricky said tightly. "Her underpants were off anyway."

A hand went to Grace's mouth.

"Maybe she needs some girl time." Adrian suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Grace nodded eagerly.

"Right, like you really wanna sit around and play makeover, Adrian." Ricky said sarcastically.

"I don't care what you think, Ricky, but she's my friend, I've tried-"

"Mispronunciation there."

"Excuse me?" Adrian frowned.

"La. La." Ricky pronounced slowly and heavily with his tongue. "Lied. Not tried._ Lied_."

"Ricky, that's not fair." Grace said quietly. "Adrian has been through an ordeal-"

"That she herself caused, and has learned nothing from it."

"Okay, Ricky, you're upset, but you're out of line." Ben said, stepping in front of Adrian. "Apologize to her."

Adrian looked at him with a smile, but the smile was chased away at Ricky's response.

"What do you care? You've been here trying to flirt with my fiance all night."

Adrian smacked Ben's arm.

"Ow! We're... getting divorced! And... I was not!"

"That's it, I'm tired, and it's almost the kids' bedtime. Goodnight." he said, going back into the house...


	6. Chapter 6

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shinz_

_But, of course I'll care for Nessa_

_But, of course I'll rise above it_

_Because I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

_Yes_

_There's been some confusion cause you see my roommate is..._

_Unusually and exceedingly altogether impossible to describe... _

_Blonde! _

Adrian's mother cut her CD player off. "I remember when we went to go see this play." she sighed. "We were celebrating your father and I getting married, us becoming a family." she smiled.

"Didn't take me long to tear it apart, did it?"

"Adrian..." her mother sighed. "That's not true... you stop that."

"It _is_!" Adrian insisted, her jaw trembling. "I made the same mistake you did- only Mercy... she didn't have to live through it." Adrian said flatly.

"Adrian, that's enough." her mother said firmly. "I know you're hurting, and I wish I could make it better, but-"

"But, you can't! No one can, Mom!"

"Oh, honey... "she said, a sob catching in her throat as she embraced her daughter.

"Mom.. you know why I love that play so much? The book?"

"No... tell me..."

"I feel like Elphaba, you know, the witch before she was chasing Dorothy over some damn shoes."

"Adrian..."

"And Amy's damn Galinda..."

"Sweetheart... maybe if you focused more on your own life instead of what Amy has that you don't, you'd see that you really are better off than her, if you'd just _let_yourself be."

"You blame me, too, don't you!"

"Well, Adrian-"

"Just get out, Mom..."

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you._

_ My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_My face is flushing_

_What is this feeling?  
Ferverant as a flame_

_does it have a name?  
Yes... yes..._

Her mother shook her head as she snapped the music on again and began spacing out, a determined look to her features...

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated Loathing_

_For your face_

_Your voice_

_Your clothing  
Let's just say-  
I loathe it all_

_Every little trait however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's such strange exhillaration_

_In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong..._

_And, though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And, I will be loathing, loathing you..._

_My whole life long..._


	7. Chapter 7

When Ricky came in, Amy was asleep against John and George. He gave a light smile and lifted her up into his arms.

"She isn't too heavy for you?" George asked.

"She barely weighs anything." Ricky said. "I'll be fine. You got the boys, right?"

George nodded. "Yeah, I got 'em."

Ricky carried a sleeping Amy carefully up the stairs, but she stirred as he lay her onto their bed.

"Mmm..."

"Shhh, go back to sleep." Ricky whispered, pulling the blankets back over her.

"No... climb in with me..." she pleaded, reaching for him.

Ricky was there in a nanosecond, sliding underneath the covers and gathering her into his arms.

"Make love to me, Ricky..."

"Ames, the door's open..."

"Well, go _lock_ it, duh..."

"You're tired... and I don't want to hurt anything-"

"You don't want me anymore..." she started sniffling, pulling away from him.

Ricky looked shocked. "What?"

"You think I'm tainted or something..."

Ricky grabbed her roughly by the arms, pulling her forward. "_Amy_." he said firmly. "Stop that."

"But... you're afraid of what he might've done to me-"

"I know what he did to you... and what he didn't do... didn't the doctor's tell you?" he frowned.

Amy shook her head. "I didn't want to know..."

Ricky sighed. "Amy, he only tried... he didn't..." Ricky swallowed hard against a lump in his throat. "He didn't succeed. I swear to you." he said, eyes welling up a bit. "That doesn't make what happened to you any less bad." he said, brushing her hair back with one hand in a gentle gesture. "Please... don't think I think of you differently, because I know how that feels, to think people think of you differently."

Amy's knees went up to her chin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring something up... if you need to-"

"I've told you, I don't. I don't want any of that tainting us, because I'm not in that anymore. Okay?"

Amy nodded. "But, that doesn't mean you can't come to me if you need to, Amy."

"I don't want to talk, I don't even remember much." she admitted. "I just want to be with you. To feel normal without any pressure anymore, because I love you."

Ricky smiled, and kissed her mouth gently. "Okay. I'll go lock the door..."


	8. Chapter 8

Amy woke up the next morning to see Ashley standing over her, eating a bowl of cereal, looking at her like she was some kind of a science experiment. Startled, Amy let out a loud yelp, and Ashley backed away.

"Stop insinuating I'm ugly!" Ashley huffed.

"I didn't _say_ you were- just, _God_, don't stand over me like some kind of freak!"

Seconds later, the sound of pounding feet reached her ears, and Ricky burst into the room in nothing but a towel, soap still in his hair.

"I heard a scream..." Ricky explained, worry deep in his eyes.

"I just got startled, I'm sorry." Amy said, scrunching her face a little.

"It's okay, don't apologize. Sorry for... wetting up the hallway." he said, walking back towards the bathroom.

Amy smiled a melty, contented smile, and Ashley made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"God, you two are nauseating."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Amy said cheerfully.

"Whatever..."

"So, what are you doing back here?" Amy asked, the early morning fog finally clearing from her brain. "I thought you were in Florida till Fall."

"Eh, it got boring." Ashley shrugged. "I missed my room, and working at a stupid frozen banana stand was lame."

Amy smirked.

"Anyway... glad you're okay." Ashley said quietly, a bit reluctantly.

"Thank you. I'm really fine."

"Yeah, I know, I talked to Mom on the phone." she nodded. "I didn't come back because of _you_or anything, if that's what you're thinking... Florida is just... sucky."

Amy nodded." Of course not, why would I think that?"

"Right, well... I'm going downstairs now, and I better not trip on your boyfriend's nasty shower water."

Amy smirked. "Fiance!" she yelled after Ashley, laughing when Ashley threw a "Whatever, like anyone _cares_!" over her shoulder.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ricky went out to check out some apartment listings, and Ashley had went with George to take Robbie back to Anne's condo, so Amy was alone in the kitchen with John, making lunch.

"Mmmm... Peanut butter..." she said, handing him a plate.

But, then there was a knock on the door...


	9. Chapter 9

Amy answered the door, and there was Ben. He looked rather wavery and upset.

"Ben?" Amy frowned.

"Can-hic-can I come in?" he slurred.

"Uh... sure..." she said hesitantly, moving for him to come in.

"Ben... are you... D-R-U-N-K?"

"Wha?" he asked, confused. "Why are you spelling at me?"

"It's not for _your_benefit," she hissed, "it's for my son's."

"But... I need... I need someone to talk to... and you're all there is left."

Amy's frown deepened. "Wait here," she said, annoyed, and picked up John onto her hip. "I will be right back," she promised, and walked into the den, putting on a _Mr. Rogers_DVD. "Don't move, watch TV a little bit, okay, babe?" she said, and walked back to the kitchen. "You have five minutes." she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I... thank you... 'm so, so sorry, Amy... It's just... I did a bad, bad thing, and-"

"Yes, you shouldn't have been drinking, you jerk! Much less come around my baby all drunk! What were you thinking?"

"I slept with Alice..." he said miserably, and Amy's eyes and mouth went completely round.

"You... you _what_?"

"Alice and Henry broke up, so, they're not spending time with me together anymore, just separately, and we were talking, and I've been trying to reconcile them, and... clearly, it didn't work out that way."

"Clearly." Amy said flatly.

Clearly, she also felt no sympathy for him.

"Brings my grand total up to two sexual partners..." he said half jokingly. "Seems a bit uneven, considering my ex-wife was the town bicycle." he said with a caustic laugh.

Amy made a face at him. "I don't like you when you're drunk. And, if you felt that way about Adrian, why'd you even marry her?"

"Because she's was_ pregnant_!" he yelled, so loud neither heard Ricky coming in the door. "And, I wouldn't have slept with her if you weren't so busy pining after the other town bicycle!"

Amy reached out and slapped Ben across the face. Hard. "Don't you _ever_talk about Ricky that way! Ever!"

Ben wiped off his cheek, where a long, bleeding scratch was, and glared hatefully at her. "If you just would've put out, my life wouldn't be in shambles!"

But, before Amy could react, Ricky grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the wall. Her hands flew to her mouth. Ricky put his mouth real close to Ben's ear. "You ever come near my wife again, I will kill you. Stay away from her. I mean it." he said, and shoved him out onto the lawn, slamming and locking the door behind him. He turned and looked at Amy.

Amy raced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, shaking. "Shhhh... shhh... self-entitled prick..." he mumbled into her neck. "Who does he think he is? I mean, blaming _you_ for not having _sex_ with him that his life turned to shit? No wonder you didn't have sex with him..."

"I've never gone past kissing with anyone but you. I've dated two other guys, but I never even let them... you know... touch me."

Ricky kissed her temple. "That's good, 'cause I'd hate to have to find them and castrate them."

Amy laughed. "What?"

"Mine." he said with a little playful growl, smacking her lightly on the butt.

And, Amy laughed, pulling him into a searing kiss...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I know the party was supposed to be the day of graduation, but for the purposes of this story, I'm adding it in now.

* * *

Amy walked into the party with Ricky. He was right, getting out was what she needed to feel better. Adrian walked right up and gave them a smile. "Hi." she said.

"Said the spider to the fly." Amy whispered in Ricky's ear, and he smirked.

"What, Adrian?"

"Wanna talk to you a minute..." she fidgeted.

"OK, go ahead." Amy acquiesced. "Get it over with."

Ricky walked over to a private corner with Adrian. "You want something from me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You told Grace you wanted a goodbye kiss."

"And Amy knows this?"

"Yes, and Amy's okay with it, because she knows I only love her and only want her." he said, and leaned down to kiss Adrian fully on the lips. "Goodbye, Adrian."

Adrian's eyes bugged, and then they lit up. "I'm free of you!"

"Good. Don't bug me anymore."

Adrian fidgeted again. "How's Amy doing? Really?"

"She's here isn't she? She's better." Ricky said, and walked back to her.

Adrian's date walked over to her. "You're a whore, you know that? You have no respect for me, or for yourself."

"Oh, screw you." Adrian huffed. "I had to get that out of my system, I don't care what you think. I've been dating you all of a week, and the only reason you were so attached is because I'm good at it."

He only glared, stomping out of the door.

"Well, who needs you anyway!" Adrian yelled after him. "Asshole!"

Embarrassed, she made her way to the refreshment stand. Meanwhile, Amy and Ricky danced in each-other's arms.

"You know how pretty you are?" Ricky whispered into her neck, kissing her lightly on the side of the neck.

Amy smiled. "Not as pretty as you." she teased.

"Ha ha. You know you're gorgeous. Probably half the guys here'd give their right nut to have what I have."

Amy kissed him. "I don't want anyone else, not for the rest of my life." she said seriously.

Ricky smiled, kissing her back, right there on the dance floor...

* * *

Later that night, everyone was piling up blankets and pillows on the floor, and Amy cuddled up against Ricky.

"Mmm, my favorite pillow." she said, laying on his chest.

Ricky kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. "I miss our bed," he said, wriggling to get more comfy. "This floor is hard..."

"Sorry." Amy whispered.

"It's okay, I wanted us to come." Ricky nodded. "You were right, it was a good idea, and we don't get to do stuff like this enough. I am kind of an old fart sometimes."

Amy giggled. "You're too hot to say that."

"Don't you forget it, either..." he grinned at her.

Suddenly, Amy frowned. "Ricky, your arms and hands are up here, right?"

"Yes..."

She started kicking and squeaking, and Ricky looked over, and a drunk moron next to them on a blanket had slid his hands into their blanket, and was rubbing Amy's thigh.

Ricky hopped up immediately and grabbed the offending hand, bending it backwards.

"Gah! That hurts-"

"Good! Now get gone before I loose my temper, 'cause I don't wanna do that." Ricky said, shoving him away.

The guy scampered off, barely able to stand, and Ricky slid back into the blankets, gathering Amy into his arms. "You all right?"

"Yeah... I love you so much..." she said, and wrapped her arms desperately around him.

He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately...


	11. Chapter 11

As they dropped Lauren off the next morning, Amy bit her thumb.

"You okay?" Ricky asked her. "You seemed okay..."

"Yes... but I just can't believe Madison... 'I didn't _mean_to sleep with him'? What? It was just dark and she didn't care who she was humping?"

"Apparently." Ricky nodded. "Madison's kind of a doofus. I mean, but you knew that."

Amy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, been one of my best friends for so long ,though..."

"Well, I from what I understand, this party busted up more friendships."

"Oh?"

"Unsupervised high-school parties- or even college parties- just another word for drunken orgy." Ricky nodded. "Adrian slept with Henry-"

"_Ben's_Henry?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah. Well, he slept with Alice anyway, didn't he?"

"Yes, but... She is so..."

"Yeah. She has more Daddy issues than a stripper. Ruben came along a coupla years too late."

Amy sighed. "I miss our apartment."

Ricky's eyebrows went up. "Yeah?"

"I do... I think... I want to go back there?"

Ricky nodded. "Okay. Come on. We'll see if you can handle it."

"I can if you and John are there. If you're there I can handle anything."

Ricky smiled, kissing her jawline.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrian sat down at the kitchen counter at her parent's place.

"How was your party, _mija_?" Cindy asked.

"Great..." Adrian shrugged.

"Adrian... what is wrong? You haven't been you for the past couple of weeks..."

"What if I did something really really stupid, but now the reason doesn't matter anymore?"

"And you feel guilty?"

Adrian shrugged dully.

"Well, if you are guilty, _mija_, you should confess."

"I don't know that I agree with that." Reuben said, putting down his coffee cup. "I'm a lawyer, so I'm looking at keeping our daughter out of jail."

"Jail?" Cindy frowned. "Reuben, I'm certain she didn't do anything _illegal,_ she probably just slept with someone she shouldn't have- not that I'm _condoning _that..."

"Great, you think I'm a whore too."

"Adrian... no..."

"We would never say that, honey." Reuben sighed.

"But you'd think it!"

"Well, if you think we'd think it, did you stop to think why?"

"Reuben!"

"Well, she should stop having so many partners! She's gonna end up pregnant again or blind from syphilis-"

"Reuben!"

"We need to be the parents here, Cindy! To tell her 'no'!"

Adrian's lip trembled. "I hired a hit man!" she blurted out.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Adrian had blurted the entire story out to her parents, they did the only thing they could think to do to protect- and help- their only child. They had her committed, where she was diagnosed with nymphomania, psychotic tendencies, and narcissistic dissociation disorder. They were told it would take at least two years to get her out, but that they could at least visit her once a week.

Amy and Ricky's wedding wasn't the huge event to behold Amy had originally dreamed of, for she had grown enough to realize that Ricky didn't want that, and what he wanted truly _mattered_to her. It was a small affair, with family and friends, where she got to wear her mother's gown and her father walked her down the aisle.

And, when it was over, she, Ricky and John went back to their small apartment over the butcher shoppe, to celebrate quietly together, as a family. Amy took Ashley's advice, and decided to test for her G.E.D., so that she could go ahead and go to college with Ricky, part time and some online, so John didn't have to go to daycare quite as often. She was happy- truly happy- and she lay next to her husband in perfect contentment.

"Ricky..." she said suddenly, looking up at him.

"Hmmm?" he asked, brushing back her hair with gentle fingers.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... John's gonna be a big brother..." she said in a timid voice. "I found out this morning... but the wedding... I didn't want to say anything..."

Ricky looked frightened and shocked, and Amy trembled. "Oh, Ricky... I'm sorry... I don't know how- well, okay I know _how_, but I was on the pill, I swear!"

Ricky took a deep breath. "You having John... was the defining and best moment of my life, even if I didn't know it, Ames. And, if this child is here, clearly it's meant to be."

"Oh, Ricky..." Amy said, kissing him gently.

Ricky smiled, putting a hand on her belly. "But, I get to name this one."

"No way, I'm carrying it- and labor _sucks_."

"You named the first one." he countered.

"Well, technically, Ashley named him." she corrected. "John Jacob Jurgens."

"Jurgens-_Underwood_." Ricky corrected, making Amy smile.

"I can't believe you went and hyphenated your name, too." she smile. "That was so cool, and so sexy..."

"We're a family." he said simply. "And that's forever..."

-The End-


End file.
